Planos
by MariJalles
Summary: A primeira coisa que você deveria saber sobre Nancy: ela planejara toda a sua vida.


_N/A: Nancy e Edward sempre foram dos meus personagens favoritos da Disney. Principalmente a Nancy, por todos os significados que estavam em volta dela. E é justamente desses significados que sai essa história. Não que todos sejam mencionados, só alguns. Mas ela tem, sim, muita valia. E como tem..._

* * *

_Planos_

A primeira coisa que você deveria saber sobre Nancy é que ela planejava. Não seria exagero dizer que toda a sua vida fora planejada. Começou quando ela entrou no Ensino Médio. Seu primeiro plano foi ser brilhante em todas as matérias que estudasse. Depois, planejou o baile de formatura – incluindo a decoração. E assim se seguiu, mesmo que fosse discreta demais para exigir créditos.

Logo em seguida, planejou a faculdade. Tinha notas tão altas que poderia escolher qualquer lugar para ir. E assim foi. Escolheu ir para Nova York, onde se formou e começou a trabalhar cedo, como sempre planejou. Era uma designer de moda tão boa que cresceu até tornar-se chefe de seu departamento.

Então, certo dia, Nancy conheceu Robert. Era um homem sério e bonito que procurava uma roupa para sua filha. O descobriu como um homem cheio de valores, que adorava seu trabalho, sua filha e queria seguir em frente depois de uma separação dolorosa. Sem reparar como, já estavam namorando, exatamente como ela planejara fazer um dia. Não havia pressa ou urgência em seu relacionamento e Nancy gostava disso. Não o amava ainda. Mas amá-lo estava em seus planos. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Cinco anos se passaram e Robert ainda não havia a pedido em casamento. Às vezes ela se pegava reclamando consigo mesma da falta de romantismo do homem até se censurar. Não era mais uma adolescente para suspirar com atos melosos. Era uma mulher séria e madura, como estava em seu plano.

Foi quando Giselle apareceu. Nancy finalmente sentia-se cada vez mais próxima da proposta de Robert quando a ruiva alegre começou a cantarolar e sorrir pelo apartamento do seu noivo. Ele a garantiu que ela era só uma estranha que ele estava ajudando e Nancy desejou poder acreditar verdadeiramente nisso. Afinal, foi para ela que ele deu flores, arranjou pombos correios e até para um baile convidou. Finalmente o homem romântico que ela secretamente desejava. Mas bastava um olhar dele para a cabeça de vento e tudo parecia tão... forçado.

A notícia de que a estranha ia embora foi recebida com uma felicidade que Nancy tratou de disfarçar. Temera tanto que seus planos fossem atrapalhados por ela. Só desejava seguir pacificamente com o planejado, sem que nenhum furacão ruivo e musical interferisse.

E havia o baile, naquela noite. Parecia ser a oportunidade perfeita para deixar os últimos dias para trás.

-/-

Nancy nunca dançara tanto em sua vida. O lugar estava ricamente decorado com flores e móveis nobres e cheios de detalhes. Todos os participantes vestiam roupas de séculos atrás com toques modernos. As danças eram antigas e alegres. Parecia um cenário de conto de fadas e ela estava feliz de estar tão perto de um.

Quando a dança acabava, ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Percebeu que Robert não e seguiu o seu olhar, até que o seu sorriso sumiu.

"O que ela faz aqui?" a pergunta escapou dos lábios de Nancy antes que ela pudesse se segurar. Não queria demonstrar o quão irritada estava.

"Não faço ideia." O homem nem olhou para a sua reação.

Giselle descia a escadaria usando um vestido longo e roxo. Mesmo fugindo do figurino da festa, estava estonteante e atraia vários olhares. Ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, vinha um homem alto e moreno, trajando roupas bufantes e pomposas. Um traje perfeito para o tema. Robert foi recepcioná-los ao pé da escada.

"Estou surpreso de vê-la aqui" ele disse, sorrindo intensamente. Aquele sorriso incomodou Nancy. Ele nunca sorria para ela daquele jeito.

"Eu quem estou surpresa" Giselle respondeu, devolvendo o mesmo sorriso brilhante. "Você disse que não sabia dançar."

"Que não dançava!" Robert corrigiu, rindo.

Um minuto de troca de olhares entre Giselle e Robert se passou, até que os dois pareceram lembrar não estarem sós.

"Este é Edward" a mulher apresentou-me "Meu... príncipe"

Ela pareceu procurar uma palavra. Parecia, porém, ter encaixado a mais estranha. Como se fosse uma protagonista de contos de fada.

"Esta é Nancy" Robert seguiu o exemplo. "Ela é minha... minha..."

"Estamos juntos" ela o socorreu sorridente. Por dentro, porém, estava extremamente irritada. Cinco anos e ainda lhe custava dizer que era sua namorada?

"E esta é Giselle," Edward precipitou-se, como se todos nós não a conhecêssemos "a mulher que amo e que desejo compartilhar o resto da vida."

Aquilo provavelmente surpreenderia a qualquer um, mas Nancy não conseguiu evitar exclamar.

"Uau!"

"Há algo errado?"

"O modo como disse isso. Tão espontâneo e sem ironias. É tão... romântico!" ela censurou-se mentalmente. Lá estava a adolescente sonhadora novamente. Mas Edward a encantou de um modo que jamais alguém fizera. Em uma única frase, fez parecer todos os cinco anos dela e Robert parecerem uma mentira. Jamais ele diria algo como aquilo.

Porém lhe parecia tão correto de se ouvir!

Um locutor interrompeu seus pensamentos. Era hora da valsa do Rei e da Rainha.

"Me daria a honra?" Edward estendeu-lhe a mão. Ela ficou surpresa. Não sabia que aquela troca de pares aconteceria e não havia planejado o momento. Isso sempre a deixava preocupada. Até _PLANOS QUE DÃO ERRADO_ estava atrás de _SEM PLANOS_ em sua lista de preocupações. Mas iria deixar que o momento a levasse. Só dessa vez. Aceitou a mão do homem.

Quando seguiram para a pista, ela se esqueceu de tudo. Começaram um constante rodopio, acompanhados de uma melodia doce e melancólica e tudo o que Nancy conseguia absorver era os olhos azuis e suaves de Edward. Sua expressão era tão calma... Tão diferente da carranca séria que Robert costumava carregar. Seu sorriso era tão brilhante e encantador que, por um momento, o fôlego lhe faltou. Suas pernas fraquejaram. O que era aquilo?

_All that I want is to hold you so close..._

Ela desviou o olhar do rosto de Edward, constrangida com sua reação.

Aquilo estava começando a fugir dos planos!

E por falar em fugir dos planos, Giselle e Robert rodopiavam pelo salão. Pareciam imersos em um mundo próprio, embriagados um pela presença do outro. Como você se sentiu um instante atrás, uma vozinha falou em sua cabeça.

Não! Isso vai acabar com todos os planos! _Robert_ era _seu_ namorado. Isso tinha que terminar.

"Posso interromper?" ela tocou o ombro do namorado. Ele e sua parceira de dança pareceram acordar de um transe.

"Não, é claro" Giselle respondeu com a voz fraca. Edward foi para seu lado e a guiou para a escadaria. Vê-lo partir fez Nancy sentir-se estranhamente solitária. Mais que isso, sentiu inveja de Giselle por ter alguém como ele ao seu lado.

O que é isso? Elsa censurou-se mais uma vez. Ela também tinha sorte, não tinha? Robert era exatamente o que qualquer mulher sonharia. Ela não podia invejar uma mulher por um homem que acabara de conhecer.

Tomou Robert em seus braços e o beijou, desejando que o beijo pudesse apagar cada pensamento que acabara de lhe ocorrer. Naquele momento, porém, tudo o que ela sentiu é que aquilo era errado. E isso certamente não estava nos planos.

-/-

Naquele mesmo dia, Nancy sentira o alívio de saber que Giselle não voltaria duas vezes. Aquela segunda, porém, era acompanhada de um sentimento angustiante que ela não entendia de onde vinha.

"Ajudem, por favor!" uma voz interrompeu a música. Seu coração pulou em seu peito, mesmo sem que ela entendesse o porquê. Então ela os viu. Giselle repousava em um divã, pálida e desmaiada, enquanto Edward se desesperava ao seu lado. Parecia não saber o que fazer. Imediatamente, Robert correu em direção à escadaria, entregando a Nancy o celular.

"Ligue para a ambulância"

E ambos subiram a escadaria.

-/-

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito surreal para que Nancy absorvesse rapidamente. Aparentemente a madrasta de Edward, uma Rainha, chamada Narissa, havia envenenado uma maçã e dado-a a Giselle, para que ela pudesse continuar Rainha de Andalásia - Deus sabe onde isso fica - com a ajuda de seu capacho e amigo do Príncipe, Nathaniel. E a mulher, que agora estava desmaiada, morreria no último badalar da meia-noite. Ok, aquilo parecia uma mistura louca de contos-de-fada.

"Não há nada que a gente possa fazer" Nathaniel informa e um silêncio caiu sobre o salão.

"Um beijo de amor verdadeiro" Robert pareceu lembrar. "É a coisa mais poderosa do mundo."

E Edward tentou. Beijou-a. E de novo, de novo e de novo. Mas Giselle continuava pálida e imóvel.

"A não ser que..." o Príncipe hesitou. E ele sabia. Pelo jeito como seu namorado a olhava, como sorria quando a via, como parecia uma pessoa renovada e iluminada.

"Não, não pode ser eu..."

"Beije-a logo, Robert!" Ela o interrompeu. Ele a encarou. "Tudo bem."

E estava. Afinal, Nancy nunca o amara. Não como seu namorado. Só não conseguia admitir isso para si mesma. Que seu plano de amá-lo dera errado.

Parecia surreal, mas Giselle acordou. E novamente as coisas se tornaram demais para serem aceitas facilmente. Não é todos os dias que se vê uma mulher virar um dragão e pegar um homem adulto em suas mãos. E obviamente todos no salão apavoraram-se e fugiram.

Nancy, porém, se deixou ficar. Viu Giselle correr atrás do dragão como a heroína de um filme e também deixar para trás um sapato, como uma princesa de contos de fada.

Imaginou como seria. Uma vida difícil, é verdade, mas recompensada com um felizes para sempre. E tudo se torna fácil, repentinamente. Fácil como deveria ser. Como estava nos planos.

Lentamente, ela foi até o sapato e o pegou em sua mão, pensando como, em uma noite, todos os planos que ela fizera para sua vida pareciam destruídos e inúteis.

Botas apareceram em sua frente sem que ela percebesse. Edward agachou-se e a encarou.

"Por que está tão triste, moça bonita?" ele perguntou, cheio de calma. Incrível como ele podia manter-se feliz, mesmo tendo acabado de perder sua noiva. Nancy sorriu.

"Ela perdeu o sapato. Típico, não?"

Ele tomou o calçado de suas mãos e sorriu ainda mais. O coração de Nancy dançou freneticamente dentro do seu peito. Parecia que nunca mais voltaria para o lugar.

"Posso?" ele estendeu o sapato e ela entendeu que ele queria calçá-lo nela. A ideia que coubesse lhe parecia extremamente absurda. Mas, afinal, aquela noite inteira não havia sido um absurdo?

Nancy sorriu, confirmando. Desejou do fundo do coração que o sapato coubesse, mesmo sem saber o que poderia se suceder disso.

O mais lindo dos sorrisos estampava o rosto de Edward quando ele a olhou nos olhos novamente. As costelas de Nancy doíam graças as batidas de seu coração. Parecia impossível que ele batesse mais rápido.

"O sapato serviu" o Príncipe anunciou, estendendo a mão para a mulher.

Aquilo com certeza não estava nos planos. Jamais haveria como planejar aquilo, afinal. Ela aceitou a mão do homem e, mesmo ciente de que aquilo era uma completa loucura, correu cidade afora e pulou em um bueiro. Abandonou tudo o que conhecia apenas com a garantia de que Edward estava ao seu lado. E, a partir daquele momento, aquela era a melhor garantia que poderia desejar.

Com toda certeza, aquilo não estava em seus planos. Mas o sentimento que preenchia cada espaço de seu corpo naquele momento não poderia ser planejado.


End file.
